Paval Waycrest
Duke of Corlain |race= Human (Undead) |gender=Male |age=58 |height= 6'4" |weight= 205 lbs |birthplace =Drustvar, Kul Tiras |residence= |guild=House WaycrestWyrmrest Accord Waycrest - WoW Armory |affiliations=Knights of the Ebon Blade Kingdom of Kul Tiras Alliance of Lordaeron Death Knights of Acherus |alignment=Lawful Evil |faction=Neutral, Alliance , Scourge |class=Death Knight, Warrior |alias = • The Exiled Son of Drustvar • The Ghoulharvester}} Paval Waycrest (born October 21, Year 26 BDPPaval Waycrest - Total Roleplay 3), also known to many as the Ghoulharvester, is a Kul Tiran noble of House Waycrest who was wrongfully exiled by his father due to the wicked influence of his vile aunt, Meredith Waycrest. During his exile in Lordaeron, Paval became an excellent fighter and a respected Knight of Lordaeron. However, he was eventually slain by the Scourge and was resurrected as a Death Knight in service to the Lich King. Following the Battle of Light's Hope, the vengeful Paval sought out his father and enacted his long awaited revenge. During the Third Legion Invasion, Paval defected from the Ebon Blade to protest the leadership's decision of allying with the Lich King to fight the ancient demonic foe. Following the Legion's defeat Paval was able to return to his true home only to find the status of his house in shambles due to the carelessness of his aunt who he later found out to be under the influence of the Drust. Upon deposing his aunt and hunting down remaining members of her Hearthbane Coven, Paval began to focus on his own agenda which he was concocting a plan to defend Drustvar and Kul Tiras from another potential Drust invasion or something. As nefarious as it seemed, Paval was committed in completing his plan. Biography Early Life Paval Waycrest, born to Kul Tiran nobles Percival and Amelia Waycrest, was the established heir to his grandfather's fortune. However, after the birth of her son, Amelia faced her untimely demise, and it would ultimately lead to future tensions between Percival and his son. While Paval's father ignored him for the loss of his beloved wife, his grandfather Alexander Waycrest took him under his wing and became the father figure that Percival was never capable of being. Grandfather Waycrest taught everything he new about being nobility and the price they pay to defend their title. Alexander devoted much time developing Paval into a worthy successor, for he noticed that his sons were weak willed and easily manipulated by their spouses. Thus creating a rift between Lord Waycrest and his sons. While learning the ropes of being a noble, Paval was easily distracted and it ultimately lead him to being adventurous. Him being adventurous helped him get acquainted with the other youth of Drustvar, which in turn allowed him to have a some what normal life and not be isolated like his father and uncle. As he got into his teen years, it was time in the eyes of his grandfather, for Paval to go on the High Seas for a year. Paval, who was the top of his class that the Proudmoore Military Academy, from combat training to strategizing, Paval excelled and became a marvel among his peers. Alexander wanted Paval to develop traits that would mold him into a strong and undaunted leader. To Paval's benefit, his adventurous nature and physical strength helped create the foundation to handle life on the rough seas. On the High Seas, Paval's nobility meant nothing to the harden sailors, and in order to gain their respect, Paval needed to prove himself. Through hard labor and leadership, Paval earned the respect of the gritty sailors and was ready for anything heading his way. After a year at sea and proving himself and gaining the respect of the sailors, he returned to find that the halls of Waycrest Manor would be filled with chatter about the deteriorating health of Lord Alexander Waycrest. But even with his death approaching, Alexander intended to welcome back his grandson by throwing a large ball to recognize his return. At this ball, wealthy representatives from all of Kul Tiras attended this grand event. Even though the ball was intended to be a party for Paval's return, its true purpose was to have Paval find a consort to ensure that the line of the Waycrest family continued. Many wealthy barons from all over Kul Tiras tried to convince the young bachelor to marry their daughters, but Paval's eyes were drawn to a beautiful tide sage who was one of the representatives from House Stormsong. The young bachelor would try to interact with her but she would pretend that she was not looking at him and would disappear into the large crowd, so by the end of the party the only thing Paval knew was that her name was Thea. After the party, Alexander Waycrest named Paval to be captain of the Drustvar guard, replacing his father who was doing a poor job much to the disappointment of Alexander. The move was in anticipation of Alexander's death, and to prepare Percival for the much larger assignment of governing the people of Drustvar. Paval would excel in the position generating popularity among the citizens of Drustvar, he was an efficient and effective captain. He worked tirelessly to do the position proud because he knew of the expectations for the warriors from Drustvar. While making sure that the people of Drustvar were safe, the issue of marriage became prominent for Paval. His grandfather was pushing him to marry one of the debutantes that attended the ball. Madalynn Falconcroft was picked by Alexander by to be Paval's consort, but Paval refused for his mind still lingered on the elusive tide sage. Before an official plans could be made in regards to the marriage, the Orcish Horde that ravaged the southern Eastern Kingdom has reached the borders of the Kingdom of Lordaeron. The call to arms was sounded by the Admiralty of Kul Tiras to aid its ally in the war, and Paval was itching to fight this new foe. Prior to leaving, Alexander Waycrest finally succumbed to the pull of death and Paval's father ascended to the Lordship of House Waycrest. The grief of losing his father figure was a good motivator, and he wanted to bring honor to the Waycrest name, not for his father but his grandfather. The Second War Paval Waycrest led the mightiest warriors from Drustvar to Boralus' harbor to board a massive vessel and sail to the mainland. Prior to boarding he noticed a familiar face, the elusive tide sage, who was assigned to protect the massive vessel from the unrelenting sea. As much as he wanted to interact with her, Paval understood that both had a mission to complete and he was not willing to compromise it just to satisfy is curiosity. Following the intense journey to Lordaeron, the warriors of Drustvar were to rendezvous with Lordaeronian forces, but before they could do so, an orc pack came upon the warriors. It was in this battle that Paval unleashed his pent up emotions striking one Orcish foe after another. Paval with his display of strength rallied his forces and the managed to push through the orc pack and link up with the Lordaeronian forces. Paval lusted for orc blood, showing no mercy to the invaders, he struck down men, women and in some cases children. Not even sparing the children, generated uncertainty among his men, but he asked them where the mercy towards the people of Stormwind was and that cleared up all uncertainty with the warriors of Drustvar. With the campaign nearing an end, Paval and his forces had to remain on the mainland before returning to Kul Tiras for a safety precaution to make sure that all remaining orcs were struck down or put in chains. It was during this time Paval began to interact with Thea, the two were able to bond over the pressure from their superiors and the negative impact of the war. Thea open Paval's eyes to the cruelness of his actions and the cruelness towards the orcs, at first he was skeptical by her belief but after thinking about it being in chains was far worse than being dead. As the last of the orcs were captured and put into chains, the Kingdom of Lordaeron threw a large festival to mark the end of the horrific war. Paval convinced Thea to come with him to attend the event but she insisted that wasn't interested because she did not want to be recognized. Paval suggested that they wear disguises, after being annoyed by his persistence she agreed. While exploring the city the two were able to ask the other questions about their life, some questions were more difficult to answer than others. Paval found that there was more to Thea that met the eye, and same could be said for Thea. But the two concluded that a relationship between the two of them would have major consequences, so Paval insisted that they keep it a secret. Thea was hesitant at first but soon agreed. Banishment With their service completed, the brave warriors of Drustvar returned to Kul Tiras being hailed as heroes. The people of Drustvar were elated to have their sons and daughters return from them. Not everyone, however, shared this belief, tales of Paval's heroics and harsh judgement found its way to the ears of Lord Percival Waycrest. Initially these tales seemed like nothing, until one night Percival woke up from a nightmare that felt so real that it would haunt him to the day his son would come home. In the dream, Percival was stuck in a dense mist and only a pair of blue glowing eyes that were watching him started to move closer. As they got closer, the figure became clearer and it was that of his son who would raise his blade and bring it down upon his father. Percival's paranoia would begin to fester, causing him to dread every day until Paval returned. One person Percival knew who shared this fear, or at least thought they did, was his brother's wife, Meredith. She expressed her uneasiness when it came to the future of their House with Paval at the helm. She feared that he would become power crazy, following the conclusion of the war and size power from his father. Something had to be done and the two would discuss plans to turn Paval into persona non grata. The day of Paval's return had come and Percival now fearing that his death was imminent sought council from his sister-in-law on how to deal with his son. Her plan was to attack his strength through his weakness: his infamous berserker state. They had someone in the dead of night murder innocent miners wearing Paval's armor and sword, and Percival made sure that there were witnesses to support the incoming accusations. Word began to spread of Paval Waycrest murdering innocent miners, and their confusion and anger was furthered by agent provocateurs hired by Percival to rile up the crowd. Following his death, the new Lord and Lady of House Waycrest, transformed the House into their twisted image. Life as an Exile Following his banishment, Paval sought out his father in Lordaeron. But upon finding him, he was shocked at the spectacle before him. Percival Waycrest, a heir to House Waycrest, was reduced to nothing more than the town drunk. Mumbling to himself constantly and incoherently, sounding as though he were insane. In an attempt to engage in conversation Paval, Percival lashed out at his son and he vented about how Paval was the bane of his existence. Percival's pent-up emotions induced hatred and rage within Paval, in an attempt to strike his father, he was over powered and following the skirmish he was gifted with a mighty cut down the side of his cheek. Ashamed and humiliated of his lack of physical strength and combat knowledge, he set out trying to prove to himself that he was more than a failure, like his father. During his quest he sought out proper training from someone with experience, ultimately he encountered a former soldier turned engineer. One of the problems the engineer discovered was that the young Waycrest never received any proper combat training what so ever. Paval was raised a noble, he was never meant to be a fighter, he had personal guards to fight his battles. Paval, now in a different environment understood that his name and titles were now meaningless, and in order get the training he desired, he would was told that he must perform hard labor in return. The engineer agreed that he'd teach Paval the basics of combat, in return for Paval to work in his Workshop. The engineer let him stay in an abandoned barn and his sleeping quarters was a stall full of hay. The transition from living in a mansion and sleeping on a feather mattress to sleeping on a hay mound was a humbling experience. But it taught him something else: humility. Over the next few years Paval under went rigorous training, building muscle and learning the way of using an entire arsenal of weapons. During Paval's test at sea, he did learn how to shoot a flintlock, but using the cutlass was restricted. During his training he learned the engineer's complete arsenal, training constantly and never wanting to rest. He developed the notion that rest was a sign of weakness, and he would train until he felt that he was going to collapse from exhaustion. He built endurance, sharpened his mind, and strengthened his confidence. As well as becoming stronger he became a exceptional engineer in his own right, his curiosity led him to understand how the gadgets in the workshop work. After Paval completed his training, the engineer gifted him with his most prized possession, his sword from the First War. After the the exchange, Paval set off to find his father. At last Paval felt that he could stand up to his father and was no longer a disappointment. Upon find his father, he found him at the steps of a local chapel muttering to himself incoherently. Paval wanted to strike him, but it was pity that prevented him. Even he wanted to harm his father for the damage, physical and emotional, that he inflicted over the years. But he knew it would've been wrong, his grandfather raised him to be a leader not a murderer. So, instead of acknowledging his father he simply walked into the chapel to ponder his next actions. Paval never truly embraced religion while growing up, though his grandfather pressed the idea that he must embrace the Light and be an example to others. He thought spending time in the church was worthless and he could've been doing something far more productive, but he still went. Now sitting in the chapel, not knowing what to do next was granted an opportunity in the form of a young squire. The young squire was training to become a paladin and fight against the orcish Horde. Paval's curiosity got the better of Paval and inquired about paladins and what they're capable of. Paval believed it was the Light that changed his path, that changed his motive from unleashing his rage upon his father, to focusing it on a more righteous cause. Knight of Lordaeron Betrayal War Against the Lich King Freedom Revenge Following the Battle of Light's Hope Chapel, Waycrest was able to take another step in his second life, he was granted freedom from the control of the Lich King and was able to enact revenge. The man who suffered the most from Waycrest's wrath was his very own father. A man who was destined to be the next lord of his house was exiled for unforgivable reasons, losing him and Waycrest's right to Lordship. Following their exile they moved to Lordaeron, there Waycrest's father became nothing more than the town drunk, claiming to be of noble blood, but to have nothing to show for it. Even as a knight, Waycrest despised his father, not just for his actions, but for being a failure all together. When the time came to enact his vengeance on his father, the once mighty noble now cowered before the soulless shell of his son. With no mercy, Waycrest tortured his father without end, and ultimately taking his soul prisoner within his rune blade. In the end, all that was left of Waycrest's father was his skull and he turned it unto an ornament on his faithful steed, Dauntless. Even with his soul trapped within his son's rune blade, his skull still echos the screams from the night he was murdered. Knight of the Ebon Blade Renewed Ambition Third Invasion of the Legion Defector of the Ebon Blade Battle for Azeroth Return to Drustvar Companions Dauntless After being exiled from his homeland, Waycrest went to Lordaeron to start a new life and in the process became a paladin. Following his knighting he was gifted a mighty stallion. He named this beast Dauntless. Dauntless would live up to his name in countless battles. But during a skirmish with the undead the mighty steed fell. Following his own death, one of Waycrest's first acts as a Death Knight was to resurrect Dauntless. And even in death, Dauntless remained a faithful companion to Waycrest. Physical appearance Armor Drapes of Waycrest The Drapes of Waycrest, one of the most prized posessions of House Waycrest. Once worn by Paval's grandfather, Paval claimed it for himself following his freedom of control from the Lich King. Those from Kul Tiras would notice the clasps of the cape being that of one of the major ruling houses. Weapons Drustbane, Banisher of Gorak Tul An heirloom of the Waycrest family and was stolen following Paval's banishment. It was lost for a brief period of time on the Icecrown Glacier unil Paval, now freed from the Lich King's control, recovered it. The blade itself is littered with temporary runes. Made from the finest materials of Drustvar, the blade is able to withstand severe weather conditions and dulls slower than the average blade. On the crossguard of the blade is a falcon whose wings are spread. Sceleratis, Greataxe of the Tainted Forged by Paval the Ghoulharvester while under the influence of the Lich King. It was made from saronite from Icecrown Glaciers and forged with in the Pit of Saron. This was Paval's main weapon until he recovered his former blade. But he still puts the axe to use on occasion when wants to make sure that his target's death was permanent. The runes on the axe are carved in deep and glow a sinister blue when Paval exercises his full powers. Where the handle meets the blade of the axe, ram heads adorn each side of the blade. The handle is composed of a saronite poll that is wrapped in the hide of a Blue Drake that treaded within the walls of Icecrown. The axe now resides strapped to the saddle of Dauntless, waiting for its master to wield it again. Personality and traits Notes and references Category:Characters Category:Death Knight Category:Human Category:Knight of the Ebon Blade Category:Kul Tiran Human